hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season (HurricaneWiz)
This season was a near-average season with 12 named storms, 4 hurricanes, and 1 major hurricane Seasonal Forecast There was a general consensus of 10-15 named storms, 4-8 hurricanes, and 1-3 major hurricanes Seasonal Summary Pre-Season Storms: Andrea June Storms: Barry July Storms: Chantal August Storms: Dorian, Erin September Storms: Fernand, Gabriele, TD-8 October Storms: TD-9, Humberto, Imelda November Storms: Jerry, Karen Post-Season Storms: Lorenzo Storms Tropical Storm Andrea Andrea formed as a tropical depression off the coast of North Carolina on the early morning of May 22. It soon maintained tropical storm status and was given the name of Andrea. The storm continued to move up the coast at a fairly-sharp pace until curving to the northwest and making landfall in Cape Cod, Massachusetts as a moderate-strength tropical storm of 60 mph sustained winds. It dissipated the next afternoon over eastern Maine after making a second landfall there. Tropical Storm Andrea caused $2.85 billion in damage, and was responsible for 17 deaths in the United States. Rhode Island, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, and Maine. The WMO retired the name Andrea in the spring of 2020 and replaced it with Alma for the 2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Tropical Storm Barry Tropical Depression Two formed over the Bahamas on June 9 and became Tropical Storm Barry the next day. On June 11, it made landfall at its peak at Hollywood Beach, Florida. It weakened over land and exited into the Atlantic Ocean on June 12, but not before crossing over Lake Okeechobee. It exited Florida as a tropical storm of 40 mph near Cape Canaveral, with the NASA Center suffering from minor damage. Barry was soon downgraded to a depression and dissipated on June 14 after encountering the Gulf Stream and Cooler Waters off the coast of the Outer Banks of North Carolina. Tropical storm Barry was responsible for 4 direct deaths in Florida and caused $220 million in damages. Tropical Storm Chantal Chantal developed from Tropical Depression Three in the Bay of Campeche on July 19 and soon developed into a tropical storm with the name of Chantal. It traveled up the Mexican coast until it made landfall in Port O'Connor Texas with 55 mph sustained winds on July 22. Chantal dissipated over the American Heartland the next day. Overall, Tropical Storm Chantal caused $345 million in damages, mostly in Texas, and killed 21 people in its path. Most of the damage was caused by torrential tropical downpours which caused widespread flash flooding across southern and eastern Texas. In spite of the high death toll and sizable damage, the name Chantal was not retired in the spring of 2020 by the WMO, and will remain on the list for the 2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Tropical Storm Dorian Tropical Storm Dorian formed over the central Atlantic Ocean on August 3 as Tropical Depression Four. It initially struggled to develop further due to unfavorable conditions. Fortunately, wind shear died down and was able to blossom into Tropical Storm Dorian on August 5. It peaked in terms of intensity on August 8. After meeting cooler waters and the Gulf Stream, Dorian weakened and became extratropical on August 10 and dissipated the next day over the British Isles while bringing light to moderate rainfall to the region. Tropical Storm Dorian caused no deaths during its lifespan although minimal damage from the rainfall was recorded in the British Isles after it became extratropical. Hurricane Erin Erin's origins can be dated back to early August as a tropical wave moving off the coast of Africa. As the wave moved further to the west, the more favorable the environment got for development. Finally, Tropical Depression Five formed on August 15 just east of the Windward Islands. Upon crossing the islands the next day, the depression became Tropical Storm Erin. It was upgraded to a hurricane on August 18 near the central Caribbean. On August 21, Erin made landfall near peak intensity as a Category 2 Hurricane in Belize, then traversed through mountainous southern Mexico until it reached the Pacific Ocean as an extratropical cyclone where it dissipated on August 23. Hurricane Erin killed 41 people and caused $560 million in damage in Belize, Honduras, and Mexico. Most of the casualties and damages were from mudslides that were caused by torrential rains in higher elevations. The WMO retired the name Erin in the spring of 2020 and replaced it with Esther for the 2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Tropical Storm Fernand Hurricane Gabrielle Tropical Depression Eight Tropical Depression Nine Hurricane Humberto Tropical Storm Imelda Tropical Storm Jerry Hurricane Karen Tropical Storm Lorenzo Category:2019 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Predictions Category:Future Hurricane Seasons